villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ScaryMovie53/PE Proposal: Beth Whigham
I present you the new menace of the Scream franchise, the killer goth Beth Whigham. What Is The Work? Beth appears in the third season of "Scream", AKA "Scream: Resurrection", as one of two killers who set their mind on killing Marcus Elliot and his friends. Who Is The Villain? Beth is the main antagonist of "Scream season 3". She met Jamal Elliot at her tattoo clinics. They bonded while she gave him more tattoos, and eventually over their mutual psychopathy. She encouraged Jamal to embrace his inner darkness and came up with a plan to murder Marcus and his friends. What Does She Do? Beth had an elaborate plan to frame Liv, and later Jamal. The first phase was to integrate herself to Marcus' friends group and seducing Amir in order to gain the first person who completely believe her lies. The other phases involved attempts to frame Liv, cutting Kym's tires in order to get her tangled with rednecks and manipulate her into a heated argument with Manny, Inviting Amir to her place so she could enjoy him one last time before killing him, a failed attempt to tangle Marcus with the law by sending Jamal to kill a cop and make it appear as if Marcus did it, killing Jamal after the latter tried to sell her to the cops, and eventually planned to lock herself with Liv at the same room in order to shoot her when she was off-guard. Liv was on to her even before the reveal. From that point, she madly chased Liv to the roof, knowing she's doomed if the cops ever get her. After Marcus and Liv knocked her out and made her fall through the glass, Beth tried to chop them one more time out of sheer spite. Redeeming Qualities Not at all. She never even claimed to have such. Her motive was simply proving to herself she's a better killer than the killers in slasher movies. Her sweetest dream was to become a living nightmare. In her words, "Why should Michael Myers get to have all the fun when I could be a better monster?". Freudian Exuse Her concept of Freudian excuses is based on believing people around her are hypocrites. She never had true friends, and therefore felt immense jealousy toward people who can gain friends without manipulations. However, it doesn't begin to justify the atrocities she committed. Heinous Standard I must admit. The standard is jacked-up if not insane, with 4 confirmed PE killers who arguably done worse. However, Beth stands out on her own right because of the following: 1. She was the most petty killer so far. For starter, she burned Manny inside a car because he didn't liked her shoes. Her motive to frame Liv was more than just having a scapegoat. She hated Liv for being a good person, as well as seeing kindness as hypocrisy and hating people for being not evil enough for her. 2. Other killers killed, or attempted to kill, people who cared about them. All had some reasons. But Beth took it one step further. She killed Amir, the one person who truly loved her and believed her, because he loved and believed her. To add insult to injury, she insisted at removing her mask and let him know that she was the one who sawed him vertically using a bone saw and elevator. 3. The cruelest part about killing Jamal was more than just betraying him. In her defense, he planned to do the same, almost sold her to the cops. The cruel part is that Jamal was on the verge of redemption. He realized he shouldn't have worked with Beth and wanted to make things right. However, Beth killed him before he could do so. For me, there's something very cruel and heinous at preventing people the right to redeem themselves. 4. She might be no worse than some of the other pure evil killers in the franchise, but she's definitely the worse villain of her season. The other two, Jamal Elliot and Luther Thompson, had distinctive motives. Jamal was tragic and had a sense of justice, and Luther had PTSD. Beth had no motive other than proving herself she's the ultimate monster. 5. Spoiler alert: Luther Thompson will be proposed in the future. He's the only killer in the franchise who killed a child, and Beth is still worse than him. That alone says something. 6. She was sadistic to a degree she always removed her mask after each kill so her victims will know it's her. On Manny's case, she even smiled and calmly smoked. Verdict This girl is pure evil. She even admit it. "Like I said, always knew I was a sociopath". Many serial killers chose to become monsters, but there are only a handful of killers who turned to monsters because they wanted to prove themselves they are the ultimate evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals